


Double Threads

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, Protectiveness, Psychological Drama, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Suspense, Temptation, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. AU. Mai, Kaiba, with hints of Mai/Joey. "Consider it a warning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Threads

Mai waited, leaning oh-so-casually against the hallway wall. It was a studied, contrived pose; she knew that much. She also knew that the pose, her pose, was an advantage.

The one and only Seto Kaiba emerged from his computer quarters, pausing, smiling to himself at the sight of Mai Valentine.

He didn’t speak, strolling over, checking his duel disk and securing it at his arm.

She waited.

"Is this where you warn me off, Valentine?” Kaiba inferred, turning, folding his arms. Defensive, Mai noted, and this pleased her.

"No," she answered "This is where I tell you not to hurt Wheeler."

"Or what?"

"Or," Mai shrugged, "I'll hurt you."

Kaiba laughed, short and harsh. "You think you can hurt me? You think you can win against me?"

"I know I can hurt you," Mai replied, "but I would prefer not to."

"You don't own him, that half-baked amateur."

"No, but I do care about him." Mai’s voice betrayed more emotion than she would have preferred, but that was what it was.

Kaiba smirked, clearly convinced he had the upper hand, as he always did, and, Mai thought, he was probably right.

"You know, jealousy really doesn't become you, Mai Valentine," he replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Maybe, or maybe not, Kaiba." Mai uttered. She stepped closer, placing her hands on Kaiba’s shoulders, feeling the brief flinch where her fingers made contact. The Prussian-eyed duelist didn’t move an inch, didn’t even back down.

She leaned in, pressing her mouth to his, and there was no response; he was closed up tight, but Mai was insistent, tongue licking along Kaiba’s, running over his teeth, coaxing, cajoling, until there, he opened up, and Mai shifted her body nearer, hands sliding up to touch the soft skin of his neck.

One long, endless moment goes by until Kaiba pulled back, breathing sharply.

"What in the world was _that_?" he asked, obviously trying to regain his composure, and, Mai noted, impressed, mostly succeeding.

Mai smiled, and turned away. "Consider it a warning," She responded, tossing the words over her shoulder and not waiting for a response, letting the door close softly behind her.

She stood in the opposite corridor a second, regained her composure, and walked on.


End file.
